A Little More Country Than That
by Taylor'sgirl15
Summary: J/B fic. Just how country is our favorite southern gentleman? Songfic. Bella is crying, thinking Jasper is cheating on her with Alice. Will a song on the radio bring things back into perspective? One-shot. T for mild language and themes. And I'm paranoid.


**A/N: I don't own Twilight or Jasper *sob* but this story idea is soooo mine. Oh and the song belongs to Easton Corbin. Enjoy! : D *heart***

**A Little More Country Than That**

High school. The capital hub of all that is drama. I try my best to avoid it, but it always seems to come and find me.

Jasper is my high school sweetheart and the love of my life. We met in U.S. History while studying the Civil War as freshmen, even though it was a sophomore class. We were paired up for an assignment and hit it off right away. We started dating a week later.

It is senior year now and we are still going strong. That is, until I saw him kissing my best friend. Alice moved here in the middle of sophomore year. We met in design class and had been attached at the hip ever since.

As I sat in my car letting the tears slide down my face, I considered the relationship between Alice and Jasper. They had become friends as soon as I introduced them and I was glad that they both approved of each other. Looking back, I guess it's easy to see that they were a little closer than friends, but I passed it off as a sibling's love and enjoyed the unity.

I couldn't stand the loud silence of my own thoughts anymore and flicked on the radio. Jasper always kept it on a Country station and I didn't really mind it. I grew angry that I wasn't able to clear my head of my previous thoughts when I froze. My hand dropped as I listened a little more closely to the song. It had been the song I decided described Jasper the best even before we started dating back in freshmen year.

_Imagine a dirt road full of pot holes  
With a creek bank and some cane poles  
Catching channel cat  
I'm a little more country than that_

Picture a small town with an old hound  
Laying out front of the court house  
While the old men chew the fat  
I'm a little more country than that

I just want to make sure you know just who you're getting under this old hat  
Cause girl I'm not the kind to two time or play games behind your back  
I'm a little more country than that

Think of a hank song from days gone  
With a steel ride that's so strong  
It sends chills up your back  
I'm a little more country than that

If you want a brick home in a school zone  
With the doors locked and alarms on  
Girl, you're way off track  
I'm a little more country than that

I just want to make sure you know just who you're getting under this old hat  
Cause girl I'm not the kind to two time or play games behind your back  
I'm a little more country than that  
Yeah, I'm sure that you've heard those three words from Others  
But they fell flat  
But this ring ain't some thing that I mean to give you  
And then take back  
I'm a little more country than that  
I'm a little more country than that  
I'm a little more country than that

As the song came to an end I heard a tapping on my window over the pouring rain that was falling outside. I realized that, no matter what happened, I owed Jasper the chance to explain himself. I rolled down my window and looked into those beautiful blue eyes that I fell in love with over three years ago, filled with sadness.

He just leaned down and gave me a look of guilt and regret, of sadness and sorrow… of love and loss. He knew things would be over before he could open his mouth. So he didn't. He let his eyes tell the story of our time together. Our sadness and sorrows, our joys and triumphs, all wrapped up into three years, two people, and one look.

I signaled for him to get in and he climbed into the car in silence. We just sat there for a while. Not looking at or talking to each other. We just stared straight ahead. I saw Alice walk out of the building and throw us a sorrowful glance before she climbed into her car and drove away.

My car was the last in the lot. It was Friday afternoon and everyone else had left, going to parties or to hang out with their friends. I had agreed to pick Jasper up because he was staying late to work on some sort of project. I'm so naïve sometimes.

After what seemed like ages I finally spoke.

"How did it happen?" I asked in a small voice. Jasper sighed and turned to look at me. I stayed facing forward, knowing that if I looked at him I would break and all would be forgiven.

"It wasn't even what it looked like Bella." Jasper said, exhausted and stressed, almost resigned.

"Then explain it to me." I kept my voice calm and that country song played over and over in my head. Jasper was surprised, I usually didn't let him explain and I would jump to conclusions before I knew what happened. But that damn song got to me and I wanted to give him a chance to prove me wrong. I wanted him to prove that I was right when I chose that song to represent him when I was a silly freshman in love.

"I didn't stay late to work on a project; I stayed to talk to Alice. I didn't want you to know about it." Not doing so great at proving me wrong. _Shut up Bella and let the guy finish!_ Fine! Geez I'm moody sometimes. "I wanted to ask her about what she thought your reaction would be to... something I wanted to ask you. She wouldn't tell me straight out because it would betray her loyalty to you; I guess it was some promise she made. Anyways, I asked her to act it out then if she couldn't tell me. That's what she was doing. And then you walked around the corner. It truly was just a case of miscommunication and bad timing darlin'." He said, his accent getting thicker as he talked. He knew I loved his accent, so I wasn't sure if it was because he was trying to soften me up or because he really was so lost in his thoughts he fell back into his old accent.

We sat there in silence, his words still hanging in the air, as I processed what he had said. There was just one thing that didn't really sit well with me.

"What was the question?" I asked, confused. My head started to turn towards Jasper involuntarily and I ended up staring at the radio, which only made me think of that song again. _Please Jazz, just prove me wrong._ He hesitated and sighed, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing an object that was just out of my line of vision.

"Honey, can you at least look at me?" He asked sadly. I reluctantly turned my head towards him. My heart broke at the pain and grief written across his face. He was fiddling with the object in his lap and his head was lowered, avoiding my face.

Suddenly anger and determination flashed across his features and he looked straight into my eyes. The fierce love and determination I saw there took my breath away.

He turned towards me and took my hand.

"Isabella, I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. You are the light of my life and the air that I breathe." I felt something cold on my finger. His eyes danced with fires of love, never leaving mine and I was trapped in his gaze. My breath caught in my throat. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I stopped breathing altogether and looked down at my hand. On my left ring finger was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked back at the man that had stolen my heart and uttered the only response that I could think of.

"Yes." I said breathlessly, finally able to breathe again. "Oh my god yes! A million times yes!" I said kissing him fiercely. Tears ran freely down my cheeks. He responded with the same intensity and then it slowed, moving from passion to affection and love. He placed three small kisses on my lips before resting his forehead on mine.

"Will you still love me in the morning?" he asked with a smile.

"For ever and ever honey." I responded, smiling at the reference to our first kiss.

We stayed there for a while, staring into each others eyes and having our own silent conversations. After a long pause he spoke again, a sad undertone to his voice, though he tried not to let it show.

"Why did you give me a chance this time?" He asked solemnly. "Not that I'm not glad that you did, but it's just not you." I smiled sadly.

"I was hoping you were a little more country than that." I looked into his eyes and saw them sparkling with love, adoration, and southern pride.

"That I am sweetheart. That I am."

I crawled over the divider into the passenger seat and savored the feeling of being wrapped in Jasper's arms. After a few minutes I asked Jasper to drive me home, and being the southern gentleman that he is, he happily agreed.

As we pulled out of the school parking lot I turned on the radio. Just in time to hear the ending of our song.

_  
I just want to make sure you know just who you're getting under this old hat  
Cause girl I'm not the kind to two time or play games behind your back  
I'm a little more country than that  
Yeah, I'm sure that you've heard those three words from Others  
But they fell flat  
But this ring ain't some thing that I mean to give you  
And then take back  
I'm a little more country than that  
I'm a little more country than that  
I'm a little more country than that_

We both looked at each other and couldn't help the big smiles that crossed our faces. I took his hand, not letting go the whole way home. And every so often, at a stop sign or a red light, I could feel him fingering the ring on my third finger. My blush grew deeper every time and his smile grew wider.

That night as I lay in bed, the only thought running through my mind was: _He's a little more country than that. _

I knew from then on, we would be able to face anything that came our way. And no matter what, he will always be my southern gentleman.


End file.
